Arterial of Origins: Prologue Walkthrough
An Ordinary Day After the opening scenes, your first task of the game is to head to school. *You'll meet Kaito at the rail station after leaving home. *On the way, there's a brief scene as you see the Hachiyo superjet flying overhead. *At school, head for the indicated classroom. Mirai will leave for her own class at the building entrance. *In the hall outside your room, Kaito will nearly get in a fight with another student, but Narumi intervenes. *After bumping into Atori in the classroom, Akari is introduced, and then class begins. *When the first class period ends, head out into the hall and bump into Sayane and Dojiro. *Enter the indicated room for more classes; Shuya will automatically head up to the roof for lunch with the trio, and the game fast-forwards to the end of the day. Kaito needs Shuya and Akari to help him pick out a gift for a woman (his mother, incidentally), so your next destination is the shopping district. *Meet up with Akari at the school gate. *Say hello to Madoka as you ride the train into town. In a scene, Akari and Kaito go shopping. *This leads into another scene where Madoka's investigative journalism gets her into trouble with some of Sayane's followers, Shuya comes to the rescue, leading to the battle tutorial. *The first battle of the game is predictably simple, especially if you simpy follow the tutorial's instructions. If the tutorial is turned off, the AI may make things a little more dangerous by bringing out a stungun (ATK 5), but that's about it. *Head to the marked clinic on the map to get cleaned up after the fight. Then, as you head home, things get weird. The Warped World Shuya wakes up in an unknown building, separated from Kaito and Akari. *After only a few steps, he comes across a floating cube-like artifact that gives him an odd jolt when he touches it. *Heading into the room in the back will lead to a (very easy) fight with a Putetetto Leader. Afterward, you find Akari's bookbag on the ground, but no sign of her. *Explore thoroughly. Even at the beginning, there are lots of goodies that can give you a minor edge stashed away in corners and alcoves. Remember to equip the items you find; for instance, the glasses on the starting floor give Shuya a passive +1 to his attacks. *Immediately upon entry to the 4th floor, Kaito greets you. He was attacked by a slime himself; Shuya lends him a handkerchief to clean up. *A few steps later, Kaito nervously tells Shuya that the slime has dissolved the handkerchief, but doesn't seem to be affecting his skin. Elsewhere, Akari doesn't seem to be faring as well. *At this point you can ignore the rest of 4F and head straight downstairs, although there's no penalty for taking your time. *On the 3rd floor you discover that the door is locked; Kaito suggests going downstairs to find the key. *The key is beyond the counter on 2F; grab it and return to help Akari. *You find her in the middle of being slimed, leading to an unusual boss fight. Since Akari is the "leader" of this enemy group, your goal is not to defeat her (which causes a game-over) but to eliminate all the other cards in her deck. This isn't very difficult, although the black slimes have an attack which allows them to damage her directly; save your Kaito cards for them and use your baseball bats and bookbags to quickly dispatch the weaker slimes. With the friends reunited (and re-clothed), you decide to head for the building's exit and figure out just what's happened. *The east half of 2F is now accessible, leading you to a stungun on 1F, and NG+ Boss Demon Zevarine #580/581. *Entering 1F from the western stairs brings you to the exit, but with a very big slime between you and it. Ordinarily, the red exclamation mark is a sign that you should stay far away, but this time it's the only way to proceed. *Shuya's new blood powers are revealed, giving him a new leader card. He now gains +1 ATK if he summons a new card during a given turn, so you'll find it useful to summon on a regular basis, necessary or not. Between the glasses from earlier and Akari's ATK buff, you can get Shuya up to 6 ATK here. *The Geotetto fight introduces another new feature: Finish Arts. Shuya's is the only one available now, but you can use it to knock a quick 6 LP off of the boss. *Given how hard the Geotetto hits, the fight is a race to deal as much damage as quickly as possible; try to take off as many LP as possible on the first turn, before the boss is able to summon any defenders to soak up hits. *Once the boss is dead, the group heads outside. A mysterious voice (Narumi's) leads them to a portal back to Earth. At this point, there's nothing left but to go home. Kaito and Akari will leave on the way back. Mirai is in a minor panic over Shuya's late return; an unexplained "accident" has a large chunk of the city restricted to travel. It's business as usual the next day. *Head to school. At the building entrance, Shuya will think that it might be a good idea to visit Akari at the gym and check up on her, giving you your first optional friendship event. *Either way, talk to Madoka on your way into class. In the classroom, Atori will give you a rather unusual greeting before class begins. *Shuya will automatically head up to lunch with the girls again. Afterward, he meets Kaito and Akari; they decide to head to the restricted area after school and see what's going on. Next: Chapter 1 >>